


Six

by notjustmom



Series: Mirrors [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Six

There was a moment of silence, then two bangs. It had to have been two bangs because two guns went off, but to Sherlock, it was simply the sound of his heart breaking. He felt like he was moving in molasses, but in actuality, he was moving before the reverberation of the gunshots began. He pulled John from Evans' body and slumped against the wall, holding John tightly in his arms, probably tighter than was wise, but he didn't care.

"John - please look at me - tell me - damnit -"

"Put pressure on it - push as hard as you can - did you call Lest-"

"He's on his way, he should have been here already - what do -"

"Scarf?"

"Scarf. Right."

"Press harder."

"I can't."

"Press harder, damnit." John sucked in a breath of pain, but nodded. "Yeah, like that. Now, listen to me."

"No. Nope." Sherlock shook his head, as he pressed harder against John's leg. "You aren't going to die on me, you are not allowed to do that."

"Please?" John reached up and touched Sherlock's lips with trembling fingers. "I love you. I want to make sure you know that - damn. I got him, right?"

"Yeah, you got him. Now, you listen to me. I hear the sirens, you are going to be fine. I - lov -"

"Shhh. No. Don't. Not now, you never had to tell me before, don't say it now." John closed his eyes and his hand dropped from Sherlock's face.

"No. Please -"

"Sherlock! You have to let him go, let them help him. SHERLOCK!" Lestrade was yelling but Sherlock could only see his lips move, he could hear nothing but the slowing thuds of John's heart. "Let him go."

Sherlock released John and managed to move away from the EMTs as they got John on the stretcher and began doing compressions on his chest. Lestrade managed to push Sherlock into the Panda that still had its lights and sirens going; he vaguely remembered seeing Donovan's face as they went up the stairs, she had looked startled, then she quickly looked away, as she made her way down the stairs and onto the crime scene. Sherlock rubbed his face before he recalled both hands were covered in John's blood; he sighed as Lestrade threw him a towel. "He'll make it, he's a tough son of a bitch, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded as he scrubbed his face, then whispered, "he's lost a lot of blood, Greg."

"You did all you could -."

"What if -"

"Don't even think it, he will make it."

Sherlock stuck his hand out the window and adjusted the mirror, gasping when he saw his own reflection; his face was covered in smears of John's blood. He could no longer see himself, all he could see was John. "How do you know -"

"He knows how much you need him, he will fight for you, Sherlock."

"I've never told him. He wouldn't let me tell him -" He buried his hands in his face, not caring anymore.

"Tell him when he's awake, yeah? We're here."

"Baker Street? No - I need to -"

"You need to get cleaned up. Come on. Shower, clean clothes, you need something to focus on, it will be a while."

Sherlock shrugged, knowing Lestrade was right, but he found he couldn't move.

Lestrade nodded and got out of the car, then opened Sherlock's door and reached in to help him out. "It's okay, just lean against me, there you go. You're just in shock, come on, let's get you upstairs, mate."

"It's my fault."

"Nope."

"He wanted to wait -"

"You know he would never want you to blame yourself. Come on, he'll need you when he wakes up, and he is going to wake up."

 

"Sher -" John glared at the buzzing lights above him as he slowly regained consciousness. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock laid his laptop, John's laptop, aside and reached for John's hand. "I'm here."

"How long?"

"Three days, two hours and fifteen min -"

"But who's counting, hmm?" John tried to laugh, but his ribs told him to stop. "What the fuck? -"

"CPR, they broke a couple of ribs before they got you back - " Sherlock looked down at the floor, avoiding John's eyes. "on the way here, in the ambulance. I wasn't there - Greg made me go home - he told me you'd make it, I wasn't so sure. I'm sorry."

John rolled his eyes and mumbled, "What for?"

"For doubting you." 

John squeezed Sherlock's fingers and whispered, "look at me. Please?"

"It's my fault -"

"Damn it. Look at me, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked up slowly and gasped as he saw the look in John's eyes; there was only the fiercest love in them, for him. "I love you. I'm sorry I never told you before. I thought if I ever said it -"

John nodded, as he laid a finger on Sherlock's lips. "I've always known. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared." Sherlock mumbled quietly. "Okay. A little. I was the tiniest bit scared. Completely terrified, actually. I couldn't see my life without you in it. I didn't know what I was supposed to do if -"

"You think a two-bit con artist can take me out?" John tried to sit up, but quickly thought better of it.

"I know better now. I should have known better." Sherlock smiled as he bent over John and kissed him gently. "You need to rest."

"Will you - ?"

Sherlock nodded and climbed up onto the bed next to John, carefully cradling him in his arms. "I've missed you."

"Missed you, too." John muttered as he fell asleep, listening to the strong, steady beat of Sherlock's heart.


End file.
